Chicken Pox
by Just Gabz
Summary: One Shot - Ianto is sick, Jack wants to look after him - A prompt from Sushi Chi


**Title: **_**Chicken Pox**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**Ianto has chicken pox – Prompt by Sushi Chi**_

**Author Notes: **_**I wanted to do a quick one shot and this prompt beckoned me! Beginning is has a few phone calls, sorry if that annoys people. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd be going out and searching Cardiff for 'em but I live in Australia, and I don't.**_

"_Jack?" _Ianto croaked over the phone.

"Jeez, Yan, are you okay?" Jack jumped up in alarm at the younger man's voice.

"_Fine, just a bit ill."_

"Do you want me to come down there?" Jack asked, worry obvious in his voice.

"_No! God no Jack, I'm a mess and you'd only freak out."_ Ianto quickly replied.

"Come on Ianto, you're important to me. I want to make sure your okay." Jack urged.

"_No. I wouldn't want you to see me like this."_ Ianto sighed.

"I don't judge. At least let me send Owen over to check you out."

"_You'll only annoy him for nothing. It's just the chicken pox." _Ianto reassured Jack, still croaking.

"I don't care, you either get me or him." Jack said sternly, silently wishing he'd choose the latter.

There was a pause on the other end of the line until finally Ianto asked, _"Do I really have to choose between you?" _

"Me or him. Me looking after you or Owen's snark." Jack grinned, trying to make Owen sound unappealing.

"…_Okay fine, get Owen to come over but I don't want you sneaking a visit." _He could hear the frustration in the other man's voice.

"You would really prefer Owen over there than me?" Jack asked, his voice dropping in disappointment.

"_Don't take it to heart, I just really don't want you seeing me like this." _

"Yeah, okay but now you've chosen the harder choice. I'm coming down there, only now you won't know when." Jack said, feeling his grin slowly coming back.

"_Don't you dare Harkness!"_

"I'll see you soon." Jack smirked, trying to hold in his laugh as he hung up the phone.

He knew Ianto would be pissed but he didn't really care. He wanted to see the younger man at one point today and this made it a fun challenge, if not a time to look after him. He pulled out his phone again, quickly dialing Owen's number.

"_What do you want Jack?"_

"Can you go see Ianto. He's sick and he won't let me go down there."

"_If this is another nothing call, I will kill you again Jack. Can't you leave the dead in peace?"_

"Not when the dead keeps threatening to kill me. Just go check on him for me will you?"

"_Yeah, yeah, alright. I'll call you in an hour or so."_

"Thanks." Jack sighed, hanging up.

He leaned back in his chair, trying to figure out when he'd go and see Ianto and what he should be ready for.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack's phone rang and he quickly jumped up, answering it.

"Yeah?"

"_Jack, he's fine. It's just chicken pox. He'll be off for a week, maybe a week and a half." _Owen reassured Jack.

"How is he now?" The older man asked, unable to contain the worry.

"_He was asleep when I left him twenty minutes ago."_

"What? Why didn't you call me straight after you'd checked him over?"

"_Because he'd get more sleep if I gave it time before calling. Do you need us at the hub today, it is a Sunday?"_

"No that's okay, thanks Owen." Jack sighed, hanging up.

He stroked a hand through his hair. He managed to last twenty seconds before jumping up and running out of the hub.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack let himself into Ianto's flat with the key he had for emergencies. He slowly crept into the flat, trying to find the younger man.

"Ianto?" He quietly called.

He was met with silence and walked into the bedroom, creaking the door open. He smiled when he saw the ruffled hair of the Welshman sticking out of the quilts. He slowly brushed a hand through the curled locks. He could see why Ianto didn't want Jack to see him. Little red spots spread across Ianto's face and Jack smiled. He kissed the Welshman's forehead, walking out again, leaving Ianto to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto jumped up as he woke. He turned, trying to find his bearings. His bedroom, good, his flat, good, TV on in the other room, that's not right. He sighed, too tired to get up and check who was there. He turned in the bed, sighing.

"Hey." Ianto opened his eyes suddenly, recognizing the voice.

Ianto groaned in frustration.

"You okay?" Jack's concern was easy to hear.

"I told you not to come over." Ianto moaned, pulling the quilts over his face.

"I don't care, I'm here to look after you." Jack smiled, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"I'm okay, just leave me to suffer in peace." The Welshman continued to moan.

"Come on Yan. I'm offering to look after you, to do everything for you." Jack grinned.

"I don't care, go home. I don't want you seeing me like this." Ianto's muffled voice came from under the quilts.

"I kind of already have seen you."

Ianto popped his eyes up over the quilt to look up at Jack.

"I should've known you'd do this to me!" Ianto groaned, putting his face back in the quilts.

"I couldn't help it, you look so cute when you sleep." Jack defended.

"No I don't." Ianto growled.

"Yes you do."

"Jack I look disgusting. Just go back to the hub, I'll call you later."

Jack put his hand on the quilt where Ianto's shoulder was.

"You look anything but disgusting. Let me look after you."

Ianto pulled the quilts back a bit, looking over at Jack.

"How can you not find this gross!? You of all people."

"Because it is not that bad. Are you going to let me look after you?"

Ianto stared up at Jack a bit longer before covering his face again. Jack sighed in defeat.

"I'll make you a coffee?" Jack tried.

"No! God no, please!" Ianto jumped.

"What's wrong with my coffee?"

"Nothing…I'm just not aloud coffee when I'm sick."

"…Nice save." Jack smiled, "Please?"

Ianto looked back at the older man. He did want Jack to stay but he felt awful.

"Fine! But don't expect any fun from me." Ianto eventually gave in.

Jack grinned down at him. He moved closer, hugging the Welshman lightly.

"You're always fun Yan."

"Whatever." Ianto moaned, "Now leave me to die in peace."

"Don't be so melodramatic." Jack sighed, still grinning, "You need anything, _anything, _you let me know okay?"

"Okay Jack, you know what I need?"

"What?" Jack asked eagerly.

"You to go away."

"Fine, hurry up and get better." Jack sighed, moving closer to give Ianto a quick kiss.

Ianto quickly pushed Jack away before he had a chance to get too close.

"Don't!" Ianto yelled.

"What?"

"I don't know whether you've had chicken pox or not! You could catch it."

"I've never had chicken pox and I'm not going to." Jack tried to reassure him.

"Just because you say you never get sick doesn't mean you do. Remember when I found you lying in front of the toilet with a plant in one hand and a drink umbrella in the other. Don't tell me that was a hang over because I know it wasn't."

"Yeah okay, that wasn't a hang over but no I won't have chicken pox, I had my shot when I was younger."

"…Really?"

"Yes Yan." Jack grinned and moved closer to kiss him gently, "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Ianto sighed, scratching at his arm.

"Stop scratching."

"You'd be scratching too if you felt like this."

"If you scratch, they'll scar and you're too gorgeous for scars."

"Shut up." Ianto moaned but slowly stopped.

"I love you too." Jack grinned.

Jack got up and turned to leave.

"Jack?"

Jack grinned and stopped, turning around.

"I'm sorry I was mean. I just hate being sick. Stay a while?" Ianto said, hesitantly.

"Sure Yan." Jack sighed.

He walked over and hopped into the bed, snuggling closer to the younger man.

"Now get some sleep." Jack smirked, kissing the back of Ianto's neck.

_**I wanted to make this longer but yet another idea hit my head so I thought I should start that. Anyway, I have a lot of homework grr**_


End file.
